The Life of Lily Evans
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: The Life of Lily Evans, My first shot at a chaptr fic...not finished yet...Set at Hogwarts, James Loves Lily,Lily loves James...the problem? Lily keeps saying no. Will they ever get together? Rated T for language and slight violence in later chapters
1. The Life of Lily Evans

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. I know it's a bit short but it's only the first chapter…anyway This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V…Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people.

Rating: K+

The life of Lily Evans

Once again Lily found herself staring absent mindedly out of the Common Room window, it was summer time and since it was a Saturday most of the students were outside enjoying the first hot day in quite a while. All except Lily Evans, and why because once again she was avoiding James Potter. She wasn't entirely sure why, perhaps it was the fact that she knew that if she did bump into him he would undoubtedly ask her out. Now this wasn't such a bad thing, James Potter maybe wasn't the most academic of students but he wasn't really _that _bad. As much as she hated to admit it James Potter was actually quite cute and very funny, although she would never let him know that god knows it would only make him even more big-headed.

Now it wasn't that she didn't find James Potter attractive or that she simply didn't fancy him because that was definitely not the case, She would LOVE to be James' girlfriend, it was something she had wanted to be for a long time, he had asked her out many times so it wasn't that he didn't like her, the only thing that stopped them getting together was the fact that she kept saying no whenever he asked her out. Why? Simple she was afraid…not of James obviously but afraid that it was a joke and that he didn't really like her like that, that she would be like the rest of James' relationships…they would last a few weeks (if she was lucky) then he would dump her and go of with some other girl.

Even though she found James funny he was still quite childish, always pulling pranks, winding people up, getting into fights with the Slytherins etc. and him and his mates found all this stuff fun, they enjoyed pulling pranks on people, winding up the teachers, getting into fights and mostly they enjoyed picking on Severus Snape. (a Slytherin) although Snape would often say things to people (mainly Lily) that were hurtful and cruel, she didn't like to see James' and his mates pick fights and constantly slag him of. As far as she was concerned that made them just as bad as him. Though to be fair Snape probably did deserve most of the things that came to him.

That's when she noticed James and his mates walking across the ground in Snape's direction. James' went about in a small group there was just him, Sirius, Remus and Peter…though they all had their stupid nicknames…I mean honestly they made no sense at all. James (Prongs), Sirius (Padfoot), Remus (Mooney) and Peter (Wormtail) I mean really what kind of nicknames were they!?

Straight away she could tell there was going to be trouble. Honestly she thought to herself one of these day they were going to end up expelled. Well most likely James and Sirius would. James and Sirius were the ringleaders in their group, they were the ones who got in the most trouble, and they were the ones who planned the pranks and deliberately got into fights. Where as James' other mates Remus and Peter probably would never of gotten into trouble in their lives if it wasn't for the fact that they were friends with James and Sirius. Remus for one wasn't really a trouble maker he was the brains in their little group, he got top marks, behaved well and kept the other in line as best as he could. Then there was Peter…to be honest Peter basically just followed them around, hanging around with them gave him some protection really as not many people would make the mistake of getting on the bad side of their little group, Peter was to be honest a wimp, he never really did anything to get in trouble he just hung about watching the others do the work. Anyway to get back to the point…there was definitely going to be trouble outside and chances are it would take a good few minutes before they started fighting then quite a few more before any teachers realized there was a fight…after all with Hogwarts being as big as it is its hard to keep an eye on what's going on. So grabbing her coat and climbing through the Fat Lady Portrait Lily headed outside to see if she could stop the fight before it actually happened.

*************************************************************

Hope you like…more to come so review ppl!!! No flames plz1

--Huggable-Fanatic-


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V…Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people.

Rating: K+

Chapter 2:

Moving as quick as she could Lily hurried down the many flights of stairs between Gryffindor Tower and the Main Entrance. Great she thought angrily as usual, I have to go try and stop James fighting with Snape…

She went through the Entrance Hall that led out to the grounds doors banging loudly behind her she noticed that as usual a small crowd was starting to surround the argument hoping for a fight. Surprisingly enough James wasn't the one picking a fight with Snape…though as you can guess if it wasn't James who was it…Sirius.

'Come on Sirius…just leave it.' Remus said rolling his eyes at him friend.

'Don't be such a spoil sport Mooney'. James said smirking.

'Personally I think that Snivellus deserves a good beating…I mean think about it, we haven't had a fight with him for what? A week and a half now.' Peter said grinning widely at the fight-taking place before him by Sirius and Snape.

'If you want someone to fight Snape why don't you do it then Peter.' Remus said hotly. 'And what do you mean _we_?

'I don't get what you mean Remus.' Peter said avoiding eye contact with Remus.

'What I mean.' Remus said angrily. 'Is that you havn't fought anyone in your life yet you make it sound like you also get evolved in the fighting…so Peter why don't you give it a go.'

'Em…'

Luckily for Peter, Lily who had just got to where they were interrupted.

'What on earth are the arguing about now?' Lily asked.

'Well…Snivellus came up to Remus in the corridor earlier and tried to pick a fight with him…and well as you know Remus is the type of person who avoids conflict.' Peter said simply.

'Oh and you don't' Remus said giving him a look that clearly said to shut up.

'Well that's not the point…anyway he told us about it a few minutes ago and as you can tell James and Sirius weren't exactly impressed. After all the only reason Snivellus was trying to pick an argument with him is because he doesn't really do anything about it.

'So Sirius is fighting Snape because he was picking a fight with Remus earlier.' Lily asked.

'Pretty much so.' Remus sighed.

Just then Lily heard James shouting at Sirius. 'Hurry up Padfoot…Beat him up quickly I've got quidditch practice soon.' James was grinning from ear to ear.

'I can't believe you James Potter.' Lily basically shrieked. 'You're actually enjoying watching one of your best friends fight.'

'Oh come on Lily he fights all the time it isn't exactly a big deal.' He said jokingly.

Throwing him a look of disgust she stormed past him straight towards Snape and Sirius. Grabbing a hold of Sirius's cloak she tugged him roughly out of the way.

' Oi Evans what the hell did you do that for.' Sirius shouted.

'Be thankful I havn't reported the both of you.' Lily said angrily. Standing in between Sirius and Snape.

'Look Mudblood I don't need your help ok.' Snape practically spat.

'Look you stupid idiot…she did you a favor, he would of ripped you apart.' James said snidely.

' In his dreams maybe.'

'You stupid git.' James shouted angrily. Lunging forward at him and landing a punch to the head.

'JAMES!' Lily practically screamed at him. Get off him for goodness sake.'

They continued to fight both drawing blood, just then Professor Slughorn made his way through the crowd.

'RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH. He bellowed loudly, whist pulling them apart. BOTH OF YOU ON DETENTION…TONIGHT.' Lowering his voice back to its normal level he said calmly. ' Now both of you go straight to the Hospital Wing and get yourselves cleaned up.

******************************************************************************

Hey, hope your enjoying it…there's more to come reviews would be appreciated

-Huggable-Fanatic-


	3. After The Fight

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it… Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V…Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people.

The crowd was dispersing and Professor Slughorn said suddenly. 'Right Snape, Potter, Black…the whole lot of your are on detention tonight!' 'What!' Sirius shouted. ' Why am I on detention it was Prongs and Snivellus who were fighting.' Professor Slughorn who was used to their nicknames by now simply said

'I am a lot of things Black but dumb I am not! I know perfectly well that your evolved with this…you always are…'

'Professor…no offence but you really don't have any proof that Padfoot was involved.' Remus interrupted.

'Well your cheek just earned you detention as well Lupin.' Slughorn boomed loudly. As usual Peter said nothing he didn't try to defend his friends or even get himself detention somehow…which the others would of done for him.

'You can't give Moony detention!' Sirius said angrily. 'He hasn't done anything!'

'Unless you want your detention time doubled I suggest you keep your mouth shut! Now if you don't mind I have better things to do than split up fights…now of to the Hospital Wing.

'Yes Sir' they chorused.

************************************************************************

Snape headed of with a bunch of Slytherins towards the Hospital Wing. As he did so Lily turned towards they group. ' Well I hope you enjoy detention. Lily said acidly.

'Hope you enjoy being a bitch.' Sirius muttered as she walked away. Earning a good whack over the head from James.

'Oi prongs…what was that for?

'I told you to quit being a git to Lily.'

'Prongs you've got it bad!' Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

'Shut up Padfoot.' James said whilst walking away.

'Oi Prongs…where you going?' Sirius shouted looking completely confused.

'Quidditch practice…where'd ya think.'

'Right well I'll see you later then.'

'What you not coming to watch?'

'Nah got something more important to do.' Sirius said a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

'Right then…are you two coming or what? James asked looking at Remus and Peter.

'I'll come.' Peter said proudly.

'Moony?'

'I'll stay with Padfoot…I doubt it's a good idea to leave him on his own.' Remus said rolling his eyes.

'Right then see ya later.'

'Right.'

************************************************************************

Sirius and James had just entered the castle and were making there way along the corridor… Lily Evans was walking a short bit behind them listening intently to their every word.

'So…what is it that was so important that you had to do?' Lupin said curiously.

'Well first I've got to go get something to eat…then I'll go sort out Snape…then I'll go have a chat with Evans.'

'Well why don't you leave out the whole sorting out Snape bit…I think your in enough trouble today as it is!'

'Aww come on moony it's just a bit of fun…still can't believe that bloody git gave you detention though.'

'You know you really should go to the Hospital Wing…get checked out.'

'Yeah because Snape really does do such damage doesn't he.' Sirius replied sarcastically.

'Look Sirius I'm being serious here…you really should go get checked…better safe than sorry.'

'Yeah well in case you forgot Moony, Prongs was the one that ended bleeding cus of Snape not me.'

'What does that have to do with what im saying to you.'

'Nothing…but considering Snape did more damage to Prongs than he did to me and Prongs is the one that playing Quidditch right now.'

'Oh my goodness…I can't believe I never thought of that…it's not safe for him to be having Quidditch practice right now.'

'He'll be fine Moony he always is.'

'Still…maybe we should go check on him…I mean you don't really _need _to do any of that stuff do you.'

'Actually I do…I've not had anything to eat since breakfast…im absolutely starving.'

'Oh and I take it that's more important than James then!' Said an angry voice. Sirius and Remus spun around to look at the person.

'Here we go.' Sirius muttered under his breath changing volume quickly he added. 'Hey Evans, since when did you care about prongs?' His smirk growing b the second.

'In case you don't realize Sirius you don't have to care about someone to not want them to die.' Sirius burst out laughing.

'You don't…Seriously…think that…he's going…to die.' Sirius said between laughter.

'Honestly Black…I really don't get why any of these fool's would want to hang about with you…your so immature.

'Yeah well I really don't care what you think Evans…James might but I don't.'

'Oh whatever...I'm going to go check on James.' Lily said furiously. Smirking from ear to ear Sirius said proudly.

'See she does like him…

*************************************************************

Hey, keep reading and Reviewing, no flames!

-Huggable-Fanatic-


	4. A Talk

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V…Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people.

Rating: K+

She couldn't believe it…she couldn't believe that Sirius was so stupid that he was putting James in danger for crying out loud…she was even more surprised that Lupin hadn't convinced Sirius to go check on James somehow…usually Lupin could convince Sirius to do anything…he was the only one that Sirius really listened to.

'Hey Evans' she heard a James' voice say…she looked up to see him standing a few feet in front of her.

'Hi' she replied nervously.

'What are you doing down here?' he asked looking confused.

'I was going down to the quidditch stadium.'

'What would you go down there for…it's not as if you're on the quidditch team.'

'If you must know I was coming to check on you…it's not exactly a good idea to go flying when you were just in a fight…you really should go get checked out.'

'Well quidditch practice was cancelled so you don't have to worry about me.' He said with a smirk.

'I never said I was worried about you I just said I was going to check on you…after all it's not as if anyone else would of…and god knows what could of happened to you.'

'Sure Evans…if you say so I know the truth' he replied grinning.

'Don't be so stupid'

'Well come on if me flying was a bad idea then Moony would of come and told me by now.'

'He was going to but Sirius didn't want to come…and to be honest it's probably better you playing quidditch after being in a fight than Sirius being left on his own isn't it.'

'Well I guess you do have a point there…I for one don't think it's a good idea to let Padfoot go anywhere on his own.' They started to walk back toward the castle.

'That's one thing I've never understood…' Lily said curiously.

'What is?'

'Why you all have such strange nicknames…how on earth did you think of them?'

'It's sort of a long story…' James replied awkwardly. There was silence between them for a few minutes before James finally said something.

'I'm surprised that your actually walking with me.' James said.

'Why?'

'Well you might be seen…' He said smirking. 'That would definitely ruin your reputation.'

'What reputation?'

'The one of being the only girl in this school that actually _hates my guts_!'

'I don't hate your guts.'

'That's not what you were shouting at me last night in the middle of the common room.'

'Yeah well…you just wind me up sometimes.'

'Why?'

'Ugh…because you bug me like your doing right now.'

'Sorry.' He said blushing slightly

'Don't be…You annoy me more when you try not to.'

'Oh…'

'yeah…' neither of them new what to say next. Then Lily finally said something she'd been thinking for a while.

'Is that why you keep asking me to go out with you?'

'What?'

'Because I don't fall at your feet like the rest of the other idiots in this school!'

'No…look I know I might seem a bit…I dunno…'

'Childish, Immature, Self-Centered…need a list'

'I guess I probably deserve that…'

'No I'm sorry…I guess I never really give you a chance…I always just say snide comments when your trying to say something.'

'Wow..Lily Evans just apologized for something…I think that's a first!' he said grinning. Lily swatted his arm playfully.

'You know what…your not so bad Potter.'

*************************************************************

As they entered the castle they saw Sirius and Remus heading towards the Great Hall.

'Hey look Moony…Evans has actually graced Padfoot with her presence.'

'Oh cut it out Sirius…you knew she was going down there anyway.' Remus said rolling his eyes.

'What's your point?'

'His point…is that you should shut up for once in your life!' Lily said hotly.

'See ya later Potter.' Lily said offhandedly.

'Looking surprised James quickly replied with 'yeah…I'll talk to you later'.

'What was that all about?' Sirius said grinning wildly.

'Honest answer?…I have no idea.'

Hey thanx for reading so far, reviews plz! No flames!

-Huggable-Fanatic-


	5. Forgetting, An Argument, Freinds?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V…Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people.

Rating: K+

James, Sirius and Remus walked into the Great Hall…they were about 10 minutes early for Dinner so they would have to wait a while for food. They quickly settled down at the end of Gryffindor table.

'I feel like I've forgotten something.' James said absentmindedly.

'Like what?' Remus asked.

'Dunno.'

'So...where'd Wormtail get to?' Sirius asked.

'Oh Shit!' James shouted.

'MR POTTER!!! I would like remind you that bad language is against school rules…though it hardly seems worth it as I very much doubt you'll listen'. Professor Slughorn said while walking past.

'Sorry Sir.' James said. As soon as Professor Slughorn turned away and was out of hearing distance him and Sirius both started laughing hysterically.

'Where's Peter?' Remus asked dreading the answer.

'Well I got ready for quidditch practice and when I was finished getting ready I started walking out the changing rooms and Wormtail said he had to go to the toilet right.'

'Right.' Remus replied.

'Anyway I went out onto the quidditch pitch and then I got told that practice was cancelled…so I went and got changed back into normal clothes quickly…and left forgetting that Wormtail was in the toilet.'

'Oh James…' Remus sighed.

'Well it's not like I did it deliberately.'

'I would of' Sirius muttered. Remus glared at him and Sirius flashed him a grin to show he was sorry…but Remus wasn't dumb and knew perfectly well that Sirius meaned it.

Just then more students started arriving and the Dinner appeared.

'Em…perhaps we could go find Wormtail…after…we…eat.' Sirius said while piling food into his mouth.

'You know that really is disgusting Sirius.' Remus said.

'Sorry Moony…am I making you squeamish?' He said grinning. Just then Lily Evans came in with a few of her friends. Followed by Peter who was running towards the table out of breath from running back to the castle.

'Hey Peter…what took you so long?' Sirius said teasingly.

'Oh I suppose you think it's funny do you' Peter said clearly upset at being left on his own.

'As a matter of fact yes I do.' Sirius replied with a smirk.

'I'm really sorry Wormtail.' James said feeling guilty.

'Yeah' Sirius said loudly making many heads turn. 'Loverboy got caught up with talking to Evans didn't you.' Sirius said looking at James.

'Oh _very funny_! Lily said furiously from a few seats away.

'Yup it is isn't it' Sirius said enjoying the chance to wind Lily up. Just then Snape came over with a sneer plastered on his face.

'What are you Evans dating now then Potter?' he said snidely

'What's it to you if he is?' Sirius said angrily.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' He replied with a sneer.

'Look bugger of Snivellus…your greasy hair's making me loose my appetite.' Sirius said snidely.

'You better watch it Black…you never know what will happen.'

'Yeah well as long as looking like you doesn't happen then I'm sure he'll be fine.' James said hotly.

'Will you all just stop!' Lily shouted. ' Why can't you just ignore him!' she said looking at James and Sirius. 'And why don't you go back to your own table!' She said to Snape.

'Look Mudblood…no body tells me what to do…OK!' Snape spat. James made a lunge for Snape but was stopped by both Lily and Sirius.

'Leave it James…you can get him later…_outside_ the great hall!' Sirius muttered loud enough for only James to hear. Unfortunately Lily also heard.

'Just ignore him.' Lily said. Snape walked smirking.

'You know what Sirius…I think you were actually mature for once.' Remus said with a smile on his face.

You obviously didn't hear what he was muttering to James then…' Lily said

'What did you say?'

'Just that he should get him later outside the great hall…because it's pretty pointless picking a fight in a room full of teachers.'

'There I was thinking you'd matured.' Remus said rolling his eyes.

'Like that will ever happen.' Lily said grinning.

'Oh so your talking to us now?' Sirius said.

'I just realized that you lot aren't really that bad…well apart from Sirius…' she said teasingly.

******************************************************************

Hey, hope your enjoying the fic, reviews plz :D

-Huggable-Fanatic-


	6. Sharing Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V… Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people!!!

Rating: K+

Lily was walking back to the common when she heard someone shout on her…she turned around looking for the person…to find it was none other than Sirius Black.

'What do you want Black?'

'Well for one thing how come you were talking fine with us all a minute ago and now your acting all snidey to me again?'

'Well just because I said you lot aren't as bad as I thought doesn't mean we're all friends now.' She said matter-of-factly. Sirius merely rolled his eyes.

'Thank Merlin for that.'

'Oh haha really mature…now what do you want?'

'Quite a lot of stuff…but I take it you mean with you.' He said grinning widely.

'Get to the point Black.'

'And there I was thinking you'd got over using people's surnames.'

'Fine then…Sirius what do you want.'

'Ah that's better.'

'Ugh…will you just say what you want to say and get it over with.'

'You know you really should be nice to me cus Prongs isn't gonna go out with you if your mean to his friends now is he?'

'One I DO NOT like James and two he's already asked me out before when I'm not nice to any of you.'

'Fair point on the second thing'

'Look Sirius will you just say what you have to say.'

'Right well…I KNOW you like Prongs…it's pretty obvious so why wont you go out with him?

'I don't like him.' She said defensively.

'Yeah yeah what ever…look I don't know what your problem is but Prongs really likes you…which is saying something…cus he was never really THAT interested in any of his ex's.'

'Exactly…there's no point in going out with him because he has new girlfriend's all the time…so I'm just gonna be another one of his ex's.' she felt so relieved that she'd actually told someone…but it was definitely the wrong person to tell…Sirius was the most immature person she'd ever met he was bound to go telling James and the others then they'd all have a right laugh.

'Is that really why you won't go out with James?' She couldn't believe it he was actually sounding mature for once…maybe he really did care about how many knock backs etc…that James had got because of her…and he had actually called him James they hadn't used each other's proper names for years…well except Remus he used there normal names quite a lot.

'Yeah…it is.' She replied softly.

'Oh…I never thought there was a reason I thought you were just playing hard to get or something.' He said grinning. Oh great she could basically feel his childish behavior coming back…guess she shouldn't have expected it to last long.

'Look Sirius…you better not tell James…if you do I swear I will hex you.' She said warningly.

'I promise I won't tell Prongs ok.'

'You better not.' Just then she realized that her and Sirius were nearly back to the common room. They must have been talking for a good 10 minutes or more. She suddenly thought of something. 'Sirius…I thought the rest of your group thinks it's a bad idea to let you go anywhere on your own since you get yourself into trouble so much.'

'Yeah well I managed to slip them.'

'How?'

'Honestly?…I dunno cus usually Remus is usually really good at stopping that sort of thing from happening.' He said grinning.

'You know what your little group…'

'The Marauders.' He cut in.

'Nice name…take it you were trying to out weird your nicknames or something.' she said grinning.

'Oh…very funny.'

'Well I have to say your nicknames are the weirdest I've ever heard…I tried asking James about it earlier…but he just said it was a long story.'

'Yeah well it kinda…is' they found themselves at the entrance to gryffindor tower.

'I guess I'll talk to you another time.' Lily said.

'Yeah I'll put it in my diary.' Sirius replied jokingly.

'Oh so you have a diary!' Lily teased.

'Oh very funny…and you call me immature.' He said jokingly.

************************************************************************

Lily went up to her dormitory to find it empty…which was unusual because her dorm mates were never out of the place. She changed quickly in to her nightie and lay down on her bed pulling the draping around it to give her some privacy. Her dorm mates would be here any moment now. It was a bit early to be changed and ready for bed but that way she could just pretend she was sleeping and none of her dorm mates would bug her.

She was thinking of James…she then realized that right now James, Sirius and Remus would be on detention. For the first time in her life she actually agreed with Sirius…Remus hadn't actually done anything…and what he'd said wasn't a cheeky comment. I mean be serious Remus was probably the least cheeky person in Hogwarts. She wondered what they would do for detention…she doubted they'd really be bothered what they had to do…well James and Sirius at least since they were in detention so much that they'd probably done the same task many times before. She thought back to what she'd said to Sirius…that was probably a bad idea…even though he promised not to tell he would manage to find some loophole in it that would allow him to say something while still keeping his promise. As she thought of that she realized a major error in what she had made Sirius promise…she'd made him promise not to tell James…she'd said nothing about Remus or Peter. Oh she really regretted telling him now…it would be a complete nightmare…and she really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Lily pulled the covers over her tightly as she thought about it…if Sirius told Remus and Peter then it was likely that Remus would keep quiet and Peter would let it slip to a few people. Which was not good because nothing ever stayed quiet for long at Hogwarts.

************************************************************************

Lily opened her eyes slowly and taking in her surroundings she realized that she must have fallen asleep. She pulled back the draping around the bed and hoped out…she looked across to the window's it was really dark outside. She looked over at the clock on the opposite wall…2.17 A.M…She couldn't believe it…she was wide-awake and there wasn't much chance of her getting back to sleep. But she lay down in her bed and pulled the draping around again. She lay in her bed shuffling around trying her best to get comfortable. It didn't work in the slightest so pulling herself out of bed she put on her slippers and dressing gown and headed down the stairs.

************************************************************************

Typical she thought as she went down the stairs she could hear voices. She paused and listened…it wasn't as if she was eavesdropping she was merely making sure she wasn't away to walk in on a private conversation.

'Look James don't worry about it…I'm sure Lily likes you…most of the girls here do.'

'If she liked me then why would she keep turning me down eh?

'Well…she must have a reason…I mean it's obvious she likes you.'

'Look there's no point in going on about it Remus…I've officially gave up on Lily ok.'

'James...'

'No…I'm finished making an idiot of myself in front of everyone…and I'm sick of asking her out…the answer is no…and always will be no…simple as.'

'But James you've really changed it now…she was actually talking to you earlier, properly, don't give up now James you've been trying for so long…'

'Exactly and nothing ever changes…us being together is never going to happen.'

'James…'

'No Remus…you don't understand…Lily is the only girl in this school that I care about…I've went out with lots of people and I've been asked by even more, and you know what none of the matter in the slightest to me. Why does the only one I actually like hate me.'

'James that a bit harsh…she doesn't hate you…she just doesn't want you to see that she does like you.'

'Yeah right…if you say so.'

'Look James…I know I'm going to sound like Sirius here but…well she's just a girl…if things don't work then…there's plenty of people out there that you haven't met.''She's not just a girl. I…I'm…I'm in love with her for Merlin's sake.'

'Oh James…' Remus replied sadly.

'I think Sirius is right…you really do have it bad…look James there is more to life than Lily bloody Evans…maybe your right…you should just leave things the way they are before you get hurt.'

'I'm already hurt Remus…do you know how many times she's said no to me…how many knock-backs I've had?'

'Look nothing good has come of you liking Lily and frankly there's no point in dwelling on her.'

'You don't know what it's like Remus, To have to sit there everyday pretending I'm happy, getting knock-backs and acting like everything's ok, acting like it doesn't matter.'

'believe me I know how hard it is to pretend everything's ok James and it's not but look James you don't really love her…you can't…'

'I do Remus…more than you could ever imagine.' With that James got up and headed up to his dorm with Remus not far behind shaking his head in exasperation. Lily then headed back up the stairs to think about the conversation she had just heard.

Keep reviewing plz

-Huggable-Fanatic-


	7. Revelations and Betrayals

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V… Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people!!!

Rating: K+

Lily woke up the next day thinking of the events that took place the night before. She still couldn't believe what she had heard. James Potter loved her…she wasn't just someone he felt like dating because she wasn't as easy to win over as other people…he actually loved her. The only problem was that although James had said he loved her…she wasn't sure if she felt the same…James was an amazing guy and she was head over heels for him but, _love _wellthat was a big thing.

As she went down the stairs towards the Common Room she heard the noise and bustling of her fellow Gryffindors, she realized that it was a Monday morning and she would have to go get breakfast quickly before hurrying of to class.

'HEY EVANS!' she heard Sirius voice boom. She turned to see him coming towards her.

'What do you want Sirius.' She said distractedly.

'Well I just thought I should tell you that Prongs has officially decided to stop pestering you and will no longer be asking you to go out with him at every moment of the day.'

'Really?' she asked nervously she had hoped that James hadn't really given up on her…if he asked her one more time she would say yes…now that she new that he actually loved her, she trusted him enough to go out with him.

'Yeah according to Moony he said so last night and when I asked him if he was planning on asking you out again today he said there was no point.'

'Oh…' she said a disappointed look coming across her face.

'Please tell me you haven't suddenly decided you want to go out with Prongs.' He said jokingly. Lily sighed and started to walk away.

'Oh no you have haven't you.' He said looking both shocked and irritated.

'Of course not!' she replied stubbornly as she stomped away.

************************************************************************

Sirius was moving as fast as he could, hoping that there would be enough time to have breakfast and talk to Remus about Lily. As he rounded the corner he heard shouting I sounded familiar and after a few seconds he realised it was Peter.

'Oh don't please…don't hurt him he hasn't done anything to you…it was all them it was James and Sirius.'

'Oh don't hurt him he hasn't done anything to you.' He heard someone mock; there was then an eruption of laughter. Hearing those words made his heart skip a beat and running round the next corner he threw himself at the guy closest to him. The group shuffled apart at the sudden entrance it was now a one on one between Sirius and a tall blonde haired guy that he didn't know the name of, he was sure he had seen him before but couldn't remember actually doing anything to him. Although the guy was a Slytherin it wasn't like he really needed an excuse.

'If you have a problem with me or James then deal it with us not them.' Sirius snarled at the guy.

'I don't have a problem with either of you, that's just what your little friend thinks.' He said nodding towards Peter. 'It was more out of boredom than anything else.' He said with a horrid smirk on his face.

'Boredom.' He roared angrily. He then launched himself at the guy, kneeing him hard in the stomach causing him to fall over, he then proceeded punch him hard in the face and finally with a loud crack the damage he wanted had been done. However if it weren't for the rough hand that pulled him off he wouldn't have stopped there.

'Black how many times do I have to tell you off for fighting.' The boy had an extremely cross look on his face, and was wearing a shiny badge with the letter H on it. 'Now anyone injured go to the Hospital Wing everyone else go have your breakfast or get ready for class, I'm sick on wasting my time telling on immature brats.'

As they began there way to the Great Hall Sirius tried his best to stop shaking but he couldn't stop the anger that was flowing through him. After the first turn he stopped and turned to look at Remus.

'Merlin Remus…' His voice faltered looking at his best friend, he couldn't believe anyone could do such a thing to someone like him. They gave you a right beating huh…we should get you to the hospital wing make sure your ok.' Trying to push back the tears threatening to flow from his eyes Remus shook his head.

'No…they'll be up there with that guy…I…I don't' want to give them the satisfaction.' He looked down at the ground trying his best not to show any sign of weakness in front of his friends.

'You!' Sirius bellowed at Peter. 'Why didn't you do something? You just stood there and watched them beat him.'

'What could I do? If I'd tried to stop them they would have beaten me to.'

'What could you do!' he roared anger seething out of him. 'You could have done what any decent friend would do you could have tried to help, you could have tried and taken the beating with him…YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!' Passers by were staring at him, younger students looking frightened.

'I…I'm sorry Sirius…I couldn't…I mean…I…I…I didn't mean to' his voice shook in terror.

'Sorry doesn't help Remus does it…' turning his back on him he said with a forced calmness. 'Come one Remus lets go up to the common room…if I'm near him for another second I'm gonna rip him apart.' And mainly to stop Peter being beaten to a pulp he headed up the stairs side by side with Sirius.

************************************************************************

As the two boys sat on the rug beside the fire (Remus holding a damp cloth on his head as Sirius looked for any unnoticed marks) The portrait flung open revealing a raging James Potter.

'Who the hell was it Moony? I'll kill them.' James spat the words so sourly that Remus flinched slightly. But he didn't answer he just gazed at the fire sadly.

'I dunno Prongs, some blonde guy I think he's the year above…Slytherin.' Sirius voice shook slightly still picturing Remus getting kicked over and over. He's never believed in things like flashbacks, thought they were stupid but now he realised that they were one of the worst things possible. James looked at him slightly concerned then turned to Remus.

'Slytherin? Peter said it was a group of them...when I asked why he wasn't with you guys he said that you'd had an argument…what's that all about?' Remus shook his head and simply answered.

'Not with me he had an argument with Sirius…if you could call it that, you have no idea how much I wished you'd walk around the corner James…I've never seen him so angry…and even though it wasn't directed at me…it was scary.' James then looked at Sirius, raising an eyebrow waiting for some sort of explanation to what happened.

'That Bastard…' He looked at Remus apprehensively, waiting to be told of but when Remus continued to look into the fire he continued. 'He…hell Prongs…Wormtail actually stood there and watched them beat Remus, he stood there the whole time and all he did was ask them to stop he didn't actually do anything just stood there trying to negotiate with the or something…' he stopped closing his eyes to try and gain back control over himself.

'He did nothing?' James looked appalled by the thought of it. 'Why Moony? Why not Wormtail?'

'Cus everyone knows us…and everyone knows that if the went for Wormtail the Remus would have tried to stop it but, Wormtail…oh no…he's a cowardly bastard and he wouldn't help in the slightest…he's to scared to even try.' His gaze went to Remus who was sitting in silence. 'Keep that cloth on your head Remus or it'll swell.' Sirius warned in a caring manner. James felt terrible…he knew that Sirius was very protective of the few people he cared about…and the fact that out of the group it had been Remus…the least deserving…the harmless one…had hit Sirius hard.

'Next time I see that pathetic excuse of a rat…I'll kill em.' Sirius warned.

'I'm gonna go talk with him now…explain to Slughorn why your not in class…don't worry Remus I'll be quiet about it.' Although he knew full and well that everyone knew about it by now…it was best to wait until Sirius had calmed a bit before revealing that particular truth.

*************************************************************

Hey all, keep those reviews coming…I apologize for taking so long to repost…had a bit of a block really but I'm back and the rest will be up soon

-Huggable-Fanatic-


	8. of Talks and Forgiving?

:Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V… Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people!!!

Rating: K+

Lily sat at the front of the potions room, as always, listening to the others around her talk about Remus, they were saying he'd been hurt…and although usually when gossip spread she ignored it she couldn't help but worry about poor Remus. She turned his gaze to Peter who was sitting next to her…something she thought quite strange considering she couldn't remember ever having an actual conversation with him, he looked terrified, she figured she would too if she had seen that happen to one of her best friends. Her thoughts however were interrupted by the loud bang of the potions door closing behind a certain scruffy haired Gryffindor.

'Potter…would you care to explain why you think it's acceptable to walk into my classroom more than halfway through the lesson?' Slughorn's voice clearly showed irritation…he probably thought that he was just wandering in late as usual. He then walked towards the teacher lowering his voice in a barely audible whisper. Even from as far forward as she was sitting she couldn't hear what was being said between the two. With a look of determination set in his eyes James past her table without a word and sat down behind Peter.

'Continue with your work…there's no reason to stop now!' Slughorn then moved to the edge of the room to examine the work of a brown haired hufflepuff. Turning around in her seat Lily opened her mouth to ask about Remus but was cut of sharply with a thud as James kicked the back of Peter's chair to get his attention. He flinched slightly before turning around and a look of horror quickly shot through his small beady eyes.

'You're a right wee git.' James' voice clearly stated he wasn't happy about something. Peter ducked his head trying best not to look James directly in the eye, clearly ashamed of himself.

'I'm sorry Prongs, but it's not as easy for me…'

'Is that supposed to be an excuse.' James shot.

'No but I'm not like you or padfoot, I can't deal with things the way you do…I…I can't stand up to people, I didn't mean for it happen Prongs honest…I swear I won't ever do something like that again…from now on no matter what I will do anything to protect you guys and I won't ever let my cowardice put any of you in danger again.'

'It isn't me you should be apologizing to…it's Moony he's the one that was hurt because you didn't stick up for him…' and dropping his voice he added quietly. 'You know he isn't feeling his best right now and you still let them pick on him.'

'I know…' he looked down at his hands fiddling slightly with his thumbs unsure what to do next

'Look usually if you wanted to apologize for something I would have taken Padfoot away and let the two of you talk yourselves…but I honestly can't see Padfoot leaving him alone for a few days at least, he's not going to forgive you as easily as the rest of us Wormtail and you know it.' Turning his attention to Lily he shot her an apologetic look an said. 'What was it you wanted to say?'

'I just wanted to ask about Remus…he is ok isn't he?'

'He's ok but pretty shook up…he's not the only one I was pretty shook up myself when I heard he's been hurt.'

'I can't believe that anyone would do such a thing to him…Remus wouldn't hurt a fly.' She said softly looking quite saddened. Just then Slughorn appeared behind James and said quite steadily to the group.

'I said get on with your work…I'm surprised at you Evans.'

************************************************************************

By the time Lunch rolled around the whole school was talking about what had happened before morning classes, although people seemed to add on there own little bits as the story was told. She's even heard younger pupils saying that the headmaster had separated the fight and that Sirius had swung at him, earning himself a year's worth of detentions. It was ridiculous if Sirius had hit the headmaster then he would have been sent straight home, and wouldn't currently be sitting at Gryffindor table with a rather pale looking Remus by his side. Rushing forward Lily plopped down across from Remus looking at him wearily.

'Are you ok? I heard what happened…It's ridiculous the teachers must know of it by now…surely they'll take some sort of action against the people who did this.' Remus however looked paler than before.

'I figured everyone would find out sooner or later.' His glum expression changed to a questioning look as James sat next down on his other side.

'Did you talk to Wormtail?' Sirius asked eyes flickering between him and Remus. .

'Yeah he…um…he wants to apologize' Even as he said the words she noticed that both him and Remus seemed to cringe waiting for the outroar that was expected from the usually loud Sirius. He however looked darkly across the hall eyes moving steadily from side to side looking for any sign of Wormtail.

'He doesn't honestly believe that he can say sorry and all will be forgiven…This isn't something silly like forgetting to meet one of us after a detention, Remus could have been a lot worse off if it hadn't been stopped.' He said this in such a low serious voice that his friends looked at him surprised by the serious tone in his voice. Remus reached a hand out to rest of Sirius' shoulder to get his full attention.

'I know that he didn't mean for it to happen Sirius we both do…' His voice trailed into a deep silence as he looked at the approaching figure of Peter.

'Bugger off Wormtail!' Sirius' voice was low and menacing and although peter looked ready to faint he continued on.

'I'm so sorry Moony…I swear I won't ever do something like that again.' His voice trembling as he tried best not to look directly at Sirius.

'SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!' Sirius shouted. 'SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE THAT YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED TO HAVE OUR BACKS, OR THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP THEM FROM HURTING REMUS, IT DOESN'T STOP THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A COWARDLY LITTLE RAT, AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU MAY ASWELL JUST LEAVE NOW CUS NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE!' The whole hall went silent…waiting for someone to do something. The silence was broken by Remus' voice as he said gently looking straight at Sirius.

'If I can forgive him Sirius, then surely you can.'

'Your not serious! Remus…he…we can't trust him.'

'Everyone deserves a second chance Sirius.' Remus then turned to look at Peter. 'All I can say is that it's gonna take a while before we can all trust you again.'

'I…I understand…' Peter was shaking looking even paler than the not so rosy faced Remus.

'This is a mistake Remus.' Sirius warned. Remus dropped his voice to a whisper and said.

'I trust that things will work out for the best Sirius, just have some faith in him.'

'Your call Remus, but don't expect me to act like best of chums with him.'

'Fine fine, just eat up, we have History of Magic soon.' Looking disgruntled Sirius grumbled slightly and went back to his food savagely stabbing at his food.

************************************************************************

Merlin, History of magic was the most boring class in Hogwarts. Binns voice drew on and on, not quite realising that he class were talking amongst themselves instead of writing notes down or listening to the well prepared lecture that was taking place.

Lily was currently sitting on the end of a row of students, and unfortunately for her was placed next to Sirius, who kept turning to talk to James the two laughing away at some sort of inside joke that they had. The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically when the Slytherin's began laughing hysterically getting the attention of their fellow students. Snape was smirking directly at James and co, and said loudly.

'Lupin, how's that head of yours? Still swollen? Or does it need another good kick in?' His voice seemed to echo in the classroom, and all eyes were now on Snape, some shocked, some disgusted and others looking gleeful. James however was looking at him with such hatred the Lily felt uncomfortable as the two locked eye contact.

'Shut up Snivellus! You think you're so hard why don't you try picking on me.'

'Why don't you try letting your friends grow a backbone…looks like some of them could do with one.' Snape said eyes travelling to Peter.

'Why don't you shut the hell up!' James' threatened heatedly raising from his seat, Sirius behind him ready to jump in if needed.

'Sit down all of you!' Lily hissed at them. 'If you fight in class then you'll most likely be excluded!'

'Why the hell should I care what you think.' Snape snapped angrily. Binns then chose that moment to turn round, looking extremely surprised that people were standing wands drawn.

'This _is _a classroom you know…so if you'd all care to put your wands away and sit down I would like to get on with the lesson.' As he turned around however Snape said quite loudly to the few people around him, still quiet enough for the professor not to overhear.

'It was a matter of time really, I mean anyone dumb enough to hang about with idiots like Potter and Black deserves everything they get.'

'What the hell do you mean he deserved it.' Sirius exploded furiously, getting Binns attention once more as he threw himself towards Snape being stopped solely by James who had grabbed at him just in time before Lily shouted.

'Protego.' Binns looked at the students in shock and after telling James, Sirius, Snape and a few other to stay behind, dismissed the Early. As she left Lily could clearly hear Sirius ranting about Snape and presumably trying to get out of detention. Thinking of it as a chance to talk to Remus alone for once she set off after him quickly fastening her pace.

*************************************************************

Hey, thanks for continuing to read my story, hope your enjoying it, the next chapter should be posted tomorrow, if not it won't be long I promise!

Aeronnen- Thanks for the offer I'll have a think about it, and also for the continued support!

Blue-eyed Banshee- Here's the update, and although I don't like to give the plot away your wish might just come true =D

Lily-love-James- thanks a lot you have no idea how much it means!

To everyone else-thanks or the reviews!

-Huggable-Fantic-


	9. The Discovery

:Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: The Life of Lily Evans, Set at Hogwarts. This is Lily's life and the way she views it…P.S. it will get better as it goes on…promise. Oh and also may do some bits of other people's P.O.V… Please if you don't like my story that's up to you but no flames!!! Read and Review people!!!

Rating: K+

As she left the classroom she turned quickly ready to catch up with Remus and was surprised to see him standing outside classroom waiting quietly for James and Sirius to come out. Peter was standing at his side looking at him as if trying to decide whether or not to attempt a conversation with him. He seemed to settle the conflicting ideas as he turned with a small and rather awkward smile.

'They might be a while, why don't we go up to the Common Room for now? Or maybe just go outside, have a wander.' Remus' looked towards him obviously wanting to accept the offer but not quite trusting to go anywhere with only Peter.

'It's best if we just stay here for the moment, they'll be out soon and we can all hang out together.' Smiling slightly she moved towards Remus.

'Hi, thought I'd see how you were. After all we've not had much chance to talk, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were ok really.' With a glance towards Peter she said somewhat awkwardly. 'Do you mind if I speak to Remus alone for a bit? I won't keep him long, just wanted a nice chat.' Peter however looked rather pleased at the opportunity to leave and with a quick nod he headed towards the Common Room.

'So what was it you wanted to talk about?' He asked.

'Like I said I wanted to make sure you were ok, it's not like your gonna give me a honest answer in a crowded room.' She replied softly. At this Remus went teary eyed and looked away embarrassed by his actions. Lily then pulled the boy into a firm hug, it wasn't very often she got to see Remus on his own with the marauders being as close knitted as they were, but the two were quite good friends and had seen each other through a lot of rough times and at times like this she knew that a hug was exactly what he needed.

'Thank you Lily, you really don't know how much it means to me but that last thing I need to do is start crying right before they all come out.' He said nodding towards the door. Pulling away she smiled and simply replied.

'Well we can talk later if you want, just thought you could do with a hug.' Chuckling slightly he smiled back.

'Yeah I'd like that and yeah I needed one.'

Just then the door opened and the Slytherin's made their way out shooting reproachful looks at the two. Two messy haired boys came out after them looking less than amused.

'What are you doing here Evans.' Sirius snapped obviously not in the best of moods.

'I was just keeping Remus company while he waited for you two.' She sniped back.

'So the rat scurried off then did he?' he said bitterly. Shaking his head Remus replied calmly.

'No he left so I could chat with Lily.' And with a roll of the eyes Sirius replied.

'Well there no use standing about in empty corridors lets go back up to the Common Room.'

* * *

The Common Room had a distinguishably eerie atmosphere and many heads often flicked towards the Marauders watching Sirius and Peter avoiding all eye contact and sitting quietly. There seemed to be very large rift between the two and it was unlikely to sort itself anytime soon. Sirius however seemed to be in his own world after a while, although what he was thinking was rather a mystery. Lily was very much intrigued when Remus leaned in and whispered something to Sirius who looked across at Peter disdainfully. Peter sat quietly, eyes flickering between the two curiously, as if trying to pick out any bits of conversation he could overhear.

Sirius shook his head and stood up with a sigh before heading up the stairs. At the foot of the stairs he turned as if unsure about something before turning around and proceeding up the stairs.

Remus then gave a tired sigh.

'I'm gonna go talk to him,' Remus said softly. 'We can't keep going on like this, it's not long until…well we need to be a team otherwise I'm better off alone.' He said pointedly to James who nodded in agreement looking irritated by their situation.

Lily waited ten minutes before heading up the stairs despite James' protests. She still hasn't had a chance to sit and talk properly with Remus and she fully intended on doing so. She reached the door and was just away to knock when she heard the voices coming from the inside.

'If I can forgive him why can't you?' Remus asked weakly, voice sounding coarse and Remus sounding strained.

'Why?' Sirius shouted. 'Why, because he'll just do it again and again and maybe next time it won't just be a kick in Remus, maybe next time it'll be worse. Maybe it'll be a group of them eh. Maybe it'll be James or me who gets it. But that's not likely is it Remus? You and I both know that. I am not going to stand by a let you get hurt like that again Remus. Not ever.' Sirius' voice sounded far more strained than Remus' now and when everything went silent Lily figured this was probably her best chance of going in without causing further row.

She pushed the door back ever so slightly but was unable to enter. Remus was sitting on his bed in a flood of tears and what surprised Lily was the fact the Sirius was holding Remus tightly trying to comfort him.

'I'm so sorry Remus' He whispered. 'Sorry I wasn't there to stop you getting hurt and even sorrier that I can't just do what you want. I'm not going to say sorry for my actions because they were justified. But…I know that right now you need us. It's nearly the full moon and I can't afford to let arguments with Peter get in the way of everything else. I need to have my head hundred percent in what we're doing otherwise we're just putting people in danger. Like I said I won't say sorry but I'm willing to be less…hostile towards him'

Remus gave a shaky nod in return.

'I understand that it's hard Sirius, you're not exactly the most forgiving person in the world.' Remus said softly.

'I know I just, I feel like I don't know him anymore…'

'He's not any different from a month ago, a year ago even.'

'I know I know, I suppose it's just…harder to be around him when I know he just stood there. Who's to say he won't do it again?'

'We can't be completely sure Sirius, but that's the point of friendship Sirius, to trust people…if we don't trust each other then who can we trust?'

'I'd trust you with my life Remus, you and James and you know it. You two are all I've got. But so help me Remus, if Wormtail ever pulls a stunt like that again I'll kill him…and that's no joke Remus.'

'After seeing the look on your face before…I don't doubt you.' He whispered. 'You have no idea how much it scares me to see the madness in your eyes Sirius. James doesn't understand just how bad it was. He thinks you were just angry but it was more than that Sirius, I honestly don't doubt that you could kill if needed.'

'Anyone can kill if they need to Remus.'

'I…I don't think I could…'

'You don't need to…anyone causes you trouble and I'll do it for you.' And Lily felt horrified because he sounded as if he truly meant it. So without thinking about whether they heard her or not she ran loud thudding footsteps and all. She ran straight down the stairs through the Common Room and out the portrait hole.

She ran, unsure of where her feet were taking her. Desperately taking in everything that she had heard-she soon found herself in an empty classroom, sitting on a desk with tears running down her face similar to the way Remus had looked she supposed.

It was then that James walked in.

'What happened back there?' he asked gently. 'Sirius came running down right after you…he said…he said you might have overheard some things…things that, that no one can ever know.'

'You mean about the full moon?' She asked shakily.

'Oh Merlin's beard you really do know.' He looked like he'd soon be hyperventilating if she didn't calm him down.

'Relax James, I'm not going to go blabbing anybody's secrets. If it was that big of a deal he wouldn't be here-Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to attend Hogwarts if he thought it would endanger anyone. Oh goodness, he's…Remus he's…he's really a werewolf isn't he?' She asked with wide eyes.

'Um…yeah, yeah he is. But you have to swear never to breathe a word to a single soul. If people knew…he wouldn't be allowed to stay at Hogwarts and I mean…this is as normal s its getting for him Lily. After school, I dunno what he'll do…I mean, people don't tend to put 'Werewolf' in their person specifications.'

'Poor Remus' she whispered. If there was anybody who least deserved to have such trouble it was Remus, he was the most genuinely nice person she'd ever met. She'd even go as far to say he was near-on flawless.

'You'll probably have to do some sort of oath to convince Sirius you know,' He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. She gave him a weak smile as an attempt to show her appreciation at his attempt.

'You know, I heard them talking about other things aswell,' she started gingerly. 'They were talking about Peter, and well they got on a really weird conversation James. They…Sirius said he would kill Peter if he did anything like that again.'

'Sirius is…a bit over protective when it comes to his friends. Surely you noticed that by now.' He said with a small smile. 'Sirius' regular outbursts not enough to show you that?' he joked.

'It was different James, like when he went all silent in the Great Hall. It was horrible, even Remus said he didn't doubt that Sirius meant it.'

'Well, I guess he probably did mean it, but that's just cus he wants to protect him Lily. I would do anything to protect Remus, he has enough to deal with as it is without stuff like this happening. Sirius jut tends to be the one that takes things too far.'

'Okay, so…so when you call Remus Moony…' she began with a triumphant smile, she had finally pieced the jigsaw together.

'-yup you got us, his being a werewolf is kinda the idea behind it.'

'So what about the rest then? Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs…'

'Um…well, I kindof can't tell you that…it…it's not something I can really tell anyone, ever…'

'I suppose I can deal with that,' She replied with a small smile. She'd figure it out eventually.

'So…now that you know more about us you do realize you'll need to do something to prove yourself worthy of our trust.' She rolled her eyes at him, she could tell where this way going already.

'What d'you have in mind?' She feigned.

'You could accompany me on the next Hogsmeade trip.' He suggested carefully.

'Well stay on my good side and we might just have a deal Potter.'

'Ooh, back on last name basis Evans?' he teased and in return she pretended to think about it.

'No, I don't think I really feel like playing this charade anymore.'

'So is that a yes to Hogsmeade then?' She gave a chuckle and headed towards the classroom's exit.

'Maybe,'

'Maybe?'

'That's as good an answer as your getting James.'

-Huggable-Fantic-

I've not updated this story for a while but figured I'd throw another chapter in :) Hope you enjoy


End file.
